english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Trina Nishimura
Trina Nishimura is an American voice actress. She's known for voicing: Akira Takano in School Rumble, Lan Fan in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Mari Illustrious Makinami in Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance, Namiko Onami in Desert Punk and Sherry Blendi in Fairy Tail. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Mii Konori *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Mii Konori *Absolute Duo (2015) - Rito Tsukimi *Aquarion (2008) - Fairy, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Mikasa Ackermann *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Melanie, Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - Rachel *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Aiko Kudou *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Aiko Kudou *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Karen Nishiyama, Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Sen Yarizui *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Capella Titis *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Capella Titis *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Ranmao *Black Butler II (2012) - Ranmao, Additional Voices *Black Cat (2006-2007) - Tanya, Additional Voices *Blassreiter (2009) - Mei-Fong Liu *Casshern Sins (2010) - Luna *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Additional Voices *Chaos;Child (2017) - Female Chatter 1A (ep1; Announced) *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Additional Voices *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Shante Laite *Claymore (2008-2009) - Flora, Natalie (ep21), Sophia, Additional Voices *Corpse Princess (2010) - Additional Voices *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Tsubomi (ep12), Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009) - Tellima (ep38) *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Nelly *Darker than Black (2009) - Irene *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Additional Voices *Date A Live II (2016) - Ellen Mira Mathers *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Ganta Igarashi (Child; ep7), Additional Voices *Death Parade (2015) - Machiko (Announced) *Desert Punk (2006) - Namiko Onami *Dimension W (2016) - Miyabi Azumaya *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Ryoko Kakei *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Nadie *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Lerato Food *Fractale (2012) - Additional Voices *Freezing (2012) - Tris McKenzie *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Lan Fan *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Kiri Nikaido *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Ghost, Kiyomi Ito (ep7), Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Eiko (ep10), Horiguchi (ep11), Raysis, Taka (ep6) *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Raysis *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Sohara Mitsuki *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Sohara Mitsuki *High School DxD (2013) - Isabela *Hyouka (2017) - Onodera *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Fantasy Eu (ep3) *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Fantasy Eu (eps1-3) *Jyu-Oh-Sei: Planet of the Beast King (2008) - Tiz *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Additional Voices *KanColle: Kantai Collection (2017) - Kirishima (Announced) *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Madoka (ep17), Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Shigure Kosaka *Kodocha (2006) - Additional Voices *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Saki Yajima, Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Chacha Akaza *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Chacha Akaza *Mikagura School Suite (2015) - Asuhi Imizu (Announced) *Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On (2016) - Navirou (Announced) *My Bride is a Mermaid (2010) - Akeno Shiranui *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Kyoka Jiro (Announced) *Nabari (2009) - Juji Minami *Negima! Magister Negi Magi (2006-2007) - Lingshen Chao/Student No.19 *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi (2008-2009) - Girl Walla (ep13), Lingshen Chao/Student No.19, Motsu *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - O-Riku, Additional Voices *One Piece (2012-2015) - Gyoro, Shelly, Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Satsuki *Ouran High School Host Club (2008) - Kozue Kitamika *Peach Girl (2007) - Emi, Girl 2 (ep25), Additional Voices *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Popuko (ep2A) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Hiroko Fujii (ep14), Additional Voices *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Eldora (Announced) *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Uriel, Additional Voices *Ragnarok The Animation (2007) - Additional Voices *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Additional Voices *Rideback (2011) - Suzuri Uchida *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Petruchio's Sister (ep24), Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Rumbling Hearts (2006) - Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Lia Dragonell *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Ayane, Girl B (ep6), Additional Voices *Save Me! Lollipop (2009) - Salia (ep5) *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Akira Takano, Yurippe (ep21) *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Akira Takano *Sekirei (2010) - Benitsubasa *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Benitsubasa *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Additional Voices *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Mito Jujo (Announced) *Sgt. Frog (2009-2011) - Female Customer (ep21), Ghost Girl, Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Rebecca Reed *Shangri-la (2012) - Klaris Lutz, Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Aoi Mutou *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Kayla (ep54), Mary, Additional Voices *Shuffle! (2008) - Additional Voices *Solty Rei (2007) - Nana (ep25) *Soul Eater (2010) - Arisa, Mizune *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Marianne (ep9) *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Mamitas (ep3) *Speed Grapher (2006) - Mai (ep16), Additional Voices *Steins;Gate (2012) - Kurisu Makise *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Isabella *Strike Witches (2010) - Francesca Licchini *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Francesca Licchini *Suzuka (2007) - Sister (ep15), Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Margot *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Kaaya *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Kaaya *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Rin Lianjie *Trinity Blood (2006) - Huck (ep7) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - Chii (ep32), Karen, Additional Voices *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Additional Voices *Witchblade (2007) - Shiori Tsuzuki, Additional Voices *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman (2015) - Tokiko Kanzaki (Announced) *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Girl (ep1), Maid (ep4), Mie (ep13), Onlooker (ep5), Additional Voices *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Aoi Katase *Yamada kun & the 7 Witches (2018) - Rin Sasaki *Yuri!!! On Ice (2016) - Kenjiro Minami (Announced) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Lan Fan *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Additional Voices *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (2010) - Additional Voices *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century (2009) - Natasha Kosaka *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (2011) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Mari Illustrious Makinami *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Mari Illustrious Makinami *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Chris *Heaven's Lost Property The Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork (2013) - Sohara Mitsuki *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) - Kyoka Jiro *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Francesca Lucchini *Summer Wars (2011) - Additional Voices *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Hisca Aiheap *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Milly Thompson 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Quantum (2012) - Sakuya/'Asumi' *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - Tsukina Sasagiri, Computer Operator (ep4) *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Ranmao *Black Butler II (2012) - Ranmao *Master of Martial Hearts (2010) - Aya Iseshima *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Spring (2008) - Lingshen Chao/Student No.19 *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Summer (2008) - Lingshen Chao/Student No.19 *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Akira Takano *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Jozzy (ep3) *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicle (2011) - Tomoyo Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Mikasa Ackermann *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 2 (2016) - Mikasa Ackermann *Shin Godzilla (2017) - Kayoco Ann Patterson (Announced) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Rurouni Kenshin: Part I: Origins (2016) - Megumi Takani (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 3 (2019) - Double Dee Seven, Naoka *Smite (2013) - Chang'e *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (164) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (161) *Years active on this wiki: 2006-2020. Category:American Voice Actors